The Specimen Processing Resource was established in 1993, providing dedicated laboratory support with a strong emphasis on quality control for large population-based studies conducted within the Consortium. The resource provides a broad range of services including the development and validation of procedures for specimen processing and analyses; sample processing and DNA extraction. This application requests continued support for a resource which continues to fulfill an essential role for peer reviewed research.